User talk:GlimmerandSparkle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pain Games Role-Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MovieReviews98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MovieReviews98 (Talk) 18:54, August 25, 2012 Meh Story Part 1 - Betrayal "What about the rest of them?" Excel asks. Talon's eyes skim over us. "Kill them all except for the red-head with blue-green eyes, the brunette boy, and the other red-head." Saffron tenses beside me. Excel and the rest of the Careers come over and kill everyone else, leaving me here, facing Talon. "Why the hell would you do this?" I spat in disguist. Talon takes a knee beside me and whispers, "I am going to kill them." I flinch away. "No you aren't, and they are just going to torture me. You never cared for me!" I hiss. He looks hurt. That's good. I hit home. "Mariette Staford, calm the hell down," he says. I just glare at him and shift so I'm not looking at him. Part 2 - Dead Bodies Talon sighs and straightens up as Excel and the rest of the Careers came back. "They're dead," Excel says. I listen to the cannons sound. Everyone must be frightened, The Big Alliance has been attacked, and everyone knows it. "What about these three?" Excel says. "They stay alive," he says. Excel gives a slight smile. "Why should I listen to you?" he questioned. "Because I gave you cowgirl," Talon said, his voice cold. I flinch a little and it catches Excel's eye. "Why did you keep a Staford alive?" Excel questions. he takes a knee down next to me and I stiffen. Part 3 - Weapons Drawn "Step away from her, Excel," Talon said, drawing his sword. Excel grabbed his sword also and pointed it at Talon. "Don't you dare touch me," he said, voice hard. "Then don't touch her," Talon said, eyes hard. I flinch again, making Excel point his sword at me. "Why don't you talk then, girl?" Talon takes a step closer to Excel. "Put the sword down, Excel. I will kill you if you try." Excel looks up from me and smiles. "What's wrong? You in love with the... girl?" He takes another step towards him again. "If your saying I'm weak then your wrong. I gave up a family member to join you." Part 4 - Running Footsteps Excel smirks. "Then prove it and kill her." My eyes widden in pure terror. I know that he would do anything to prove he's strong and loyal. Talon's head shoots up and everyone grows silent. I can hear footsteps. Running Footsteps. "TBA is coming!" hisses one of the Careers. "Shut up and hide them in the trees along as yourselves!" Talon hisses. Excel grabs my arms and yanks me to my feet, pushing me into the undergrowth. Excel then pushes me to the ground and he crouches next to me. Luna and Sebastian come with their people pushing them down next to me. Luna looks like she is about to loose it, and Sebastian is crying. The footsteps get louder and louder until the stop. "What the hell happened?" questioned one voice. Maple. Part 5 - Voices in the Woods "I left them to go and hunt with Mari, I ran back once I heard the cannons. They were all dead," Talon says. Dammit, he is good at acting. I hear a cry of distress. I know she's seen Troy's body. "Where's Mari?" she asked, her voice barely audible from the dense woods. "I told her to stay. But she's hidden. I feel bad that I couldn't save them..." Talon's voice is filled with sadness but I know he is acting and it makes me sick. More voices join in and I realize all of TBA is there. "Where the hell is my sister? I want to know if she's okay," comes Filivena's voice out of them all. Everyone grows silent. "Where is she?" asks Pulchra. "Hidden where I left her," Talon said. "I want to see her. Get her now," Fili says, voice tense. Excel's grip on my arms tighten and I fight off a moan of pain. Part 6 - Being Seen Talon's eyes skim the trees. "Alright," he says. He walks into the forest and Excel drags me farther into the woods and I want to cry in pain but I would risk getting us all killed. As soon as we are far enough into the forest, Excel lets go of my arms and I rub them, trying to get rid of the aching pain. Talon grabs my hand and helps me stand. "Stay," he hissed at Excel. "No," he says. "I gave you cowgirl. Stay!" Talon hisses. Talon starts to pull me along the forest. I am still off my balance but it's better then when he let the Career's kill everyone. We finally get through to the clearing and Fili pushes through the crowd and hugs me. "Thank god you're safe," she murmurs. I nod, unable to talk. Then finally, she walks away. "Mari, go hunt," he said. I give him a nod, trying to act like I care for him, but it's hard with everything that's happened. I walk into the forest and back towards where Excel is. Part 7 - Shocking Surprise Before I am anywhere close to where Excel is but well hidden in the tree, I feel someone tackle me to the ground. I gasp and look at the person. Excel. I struggle under him but he then puts his hands on my shoulder, holding me to the ground. I want to scream but I'll be killed in a second. Excel puts his hand to my throat to cut me off of air. He then leans down and his lips press against mine and he lets me take a breathe, making me open my mouth during the kiss. I try to push him away after he steps away but I am to weak and I am panting for air. I hear screaming in the distance and Excel stands up. He grabs me by the shoulder and makes me stand. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HUNT WITHOUT THEM?! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!" screams Maple. And that is all so far. Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:52, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Where is chu? It says you dun leave chat. PWEASE RETURN! Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Where ish chu? Meh so lonely... Rainy MarixTalon <3 17:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) What? Just reading rps? I said NOTHING. What a stupid reason to ban me. Yup99 (talk) 22:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC)MY SIG DONT WHERE SHOES THEN BE A GOODY TWO SHOES When you gonna return? Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I is bored. When shall you come back on? Rainy MarixTalon <3 18:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Dude, dude. You came on chat and then you left DX Pwease come back on :( Rainy MarixTalon <3 19:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Glimmy. Bored. Chat after homework. Also, Rainie killed Mari! And, also, I WAS RIGHT ABOUT EXCEL DYING! But Excel killed Mari... Rainy MarixTalon <3 21:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) G, you came on chat and left, hun XDD Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:21, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat. I am so lonely DX Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I was bowling! I'm sorry DX Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Back from watching Presidential Poll stuff. Pwease return! Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Pwease return, I had to make dinner... Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) hey, here is your info x3 *GlimmerandSparkle(Otay!) *Talon: *has his arms wrapped around Mari* *7:06Rainfacestar(Wait, were they kissing or what? XD) *7:07GlimmerandSparkle(I have no idea.... I think just sitting there half-snuggling) *7:09RainfacestarMari:*smiles* I really do love you. *7:11GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *smiles back* I really love you too. *7:13RainfacestarMari:*kisses his cheek* *7:15GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *smiles back but then his stomach growls and he frowns at it* *http://ifunny.mobi/iK4qn5c8J#lU2APl8J *7:17RainfacestarMari:*rolls her eyes* Eat something. *7:20GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *blushes slightly and grabs something from the picnic basket* *7:21RainfacestarMari:*rolls over so she is laying on her back* *7:24GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *finishes eating quickly and lays down very close to her* *7:28RainfacestarMari:*looks over at him* *7:29GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *looks back at her* *7:30Rainfacestar(My gosh, if they were in a meadow, and without food and stuff, it would so be Bella and Edward in their meadow XD) *Mari:*smiles slightly* *7:34GlimmerandSparkle(Can we like copy-and-paste this into a new RP where this doesn't actually happen or count?) *7:35Rainfacestar(Sure x3) *7:37GlimmerandSparkle(Yay . Remember.... none of this actually happens) *Talon: *smiles back but then frowns slightly* *7:38RainfacestarMari:What's wrong? *7:38GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *shakes his head at himself and smiles again* Nothing. Sorry. *7:39RainfacestarMari:*sits up* No, something is wrong. What is it? *7:40GlimmerandSparkleTalon: I just remembered something..... look, it's no big deal. *7:41RainfacestarMari:*frowns* Talon... *7:44GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *sighs and one hand instinctively pats his pocket* I promise you. It's nothing. *7:51RainfacestarMari:The longer you make me wait, the more I shall bug you about this. *7:56GlimmerandSparkleTalon: Ok... *pulls the thing out of his pocket* I know this is kind of sudden... but I've been thinking about it for a long time and... god this is hard... Will you marry me? *7:58RainfacestarMari:*is in utter shock* *8:00GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *sees the look on her face and looks worried* *8:02RainfacestarMari:*takes a deep breath then finally nods* *8:03GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *eyes widen* Really? *8:04RainfacestarMari:Yeah. *8:05GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *smiles very brightly and embraces her in a hug* *8:06RainfacestarMari:*hugs him back* *8:11GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *kisses her passionately for a moment* *8:13RainfacestarMari:*returns the kiss in that moment* *8:13GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *gives out a joyful laugh of relief* *8:15RainfacestarMari:*takes a deep breath* I love you, a lot. *8:18GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *looks at her in the eye and strokes a strand of her hair* I love you a lot too. *8:20RainfacestarMari:*kisses him again* *8:21GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *returns the kiss and slides the ring onto her finger* *8:23RainfacestarMari:*opens her eyes slightly and looks at the ring and smiles* *8:26GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *cups her face in his hands* *8:29RainfacestarMari:*Puts arms around neck* *8:31GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *moves closer to her* *8:31Rainfacestar(I shall forever remember this moment ) *Mari:*finally breaks apart the kiss* Promise to never leave me... *8:35GlimmerandSparkleTalon: I swear with all of my heart. I couldn't even if I wanted to since it belongs to you. *8:37RainfacestarMari:*kisses him for a moment* I think I have to agree. *8:39GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *kisses her back in the moment* Good.. *(ignore the second period ) *8:40Rainfacestar(Lol) *Mari:*laughs a little* Just to think, we are going to have to break this to everybody else. Dangerous, maybe even deadly. *8:43GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *laughs also* Knowing our family it might even be safer if we didn't. I know we have to though. *8:43RainfacestarMari:CeCe is going to end up having to kill you. *8:44GlimmerandSparkleTalon: They don't approve of us, do they? *8:46RainfacestarMari:It's just that CeCe wouldn't be really cool with me getting married but right now, I don't care. *8:47GlimmerandSparkleTalon: If we need to wait I will. As long as it takes. *8:48RainfacestarMari:*smiles at that* *(Gosh, the romance statements are coming out tonight ) *8:50GlimmerandSparkle(Haha. He's gonna be like that, having just proposed to the love of his life ) *Talon: *smiles back but is completely serious* *8:51Rainfacestar(Yeah *smile* I love them as a couple) *Mari:She might just have to suck it up in my opinion. *8:54GlimmerandSparkleTalon: You sure? *8:54RainfacestarMari:Yeah. *kisses his cheek* *8:55GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *smiles and sets his hand over hers* *(How do you make signatures? Like the cool ones) *8:56RainfacestarIt takes a lot of editing x3) *Mari:*smile brightens* *8:57GlimmerandSparkle*sun starts to set* *8:59RainfacestarMari:*looks over at the setting sun* It's beautiful. *9:00GlimmerandSparkleTalon: Yeah. It is. *puts an arm around her* *9:00RainfacestarMari:*leans against him* *9:02GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *watches the sunset, perfectly content* *9:03RainfacestarMari:*looks at the setting sun and then at the different colors it casts in the sky* *9:07GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *turns his head slightly and watches Mari study the sunset* *9:09RainfacestarMari:*looks over at him and sees him looking at her* *9:11GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *would normally turn away and pretend like he wasn't looking at her but instead just smiles slightly and continues to study her features* *9:15RainfacestarMari:*instead, she turns away, taking his job away* *9:16GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *smiles and kisses her cheek* *9:17RainfacestarMari:*smiles also* *9:18GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *watches the sunset for a while more with his arm around her* **the sun finally goes all the way under the horizon* *9:25RainfacestarMari:*takes a deep breath* We should really head back, shouldn't we? *9:26GlimmerandSparkleTalon: Yeah, we should. *9:27RainfacestarMari:*gets to her feet to help put everything up and head back* *9:28GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *wraps up the blanket and stuffs it into the still-full basket* *9:32RainfacestarMari:*picks up the basket before he can* So, let's go back now. *9:35GlimmerandSparkleTalon: Ok. *magically back in front of the house* *9:37RainfacestarMari:*walks up to the front door and opens it* *9:37GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *takes her hand* Ready? *9:41RainfacestarMari:*nods* Yeah. *9:43GlimmerandSparkleTalon: *takes a deep breath and walks inside* Was at Teens In Flight again. You should so come into chat soon btw x3 Rainy MarixTalon <3 22:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah-hem. GET YOUR BUTT TO CHAT AND TALK! Rainy MarixTalon <3 18:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat... Now... Rainy MarixTalon <3 19:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Boooored Rainy MarixTalon <3 02:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) You are on chat. You are not talking. You should be talking. WTH AREN'T YOU?! XD Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Naw, just took a Rainu break from the world. Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Now is fine :3 I have been everywhere recently. Like... Netflix, Lord of the Rings Lego Game, Xenaverse, Mt. Olympus with Ares and all of dem.... Yeah. Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Now now. And yesterday I had family crap to take care of. And then dinner is soon... And Thursday I have TNF, and Friday is more family crap... COME ON NOW SO WE CAN SPEAK! Rainy MarixTalon <3 23:17, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hun... GET THE HELL ON SOON! ilu! <333333 Rainy MarixTalon <3 01:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Now would be fine. I need someone to speak with, gurl! Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I will, like, die if I dun see you soon :( I GOTTA SEE YOU GIRL!!!!! Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ... *sniffle* I IS SO LONELY! PLEASE COME ON! Rainy MarixTalon <3 17:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm back from the store. Pleeeeeeaaaaase get on chat. Rainy MarixTalon <3 00:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Everywhere I am is dead :( Please gurl, I need you on. You said you would be available right now! Rainy MarixTalon <3 03:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC)